


Collapse

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Marauders' Era, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was limping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MadeNew](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1289154/MadeNew).

The word was limping, pushing sideways, and shifting out of frame and focus.

Severus rubbed a hand against his eyes and then grasped the door-jamb until his knuckles went white. He stood and stared, _James and Lily,_ and the foundations of his reality collapsed beneath him. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t _right_. He wanted to Hex that smarmy bastard into the next life. But he knew, even while his world was shredding, that Lily wouldn’t allow it. He hates her then: loves her, hates her, loves her…

He cannot understand how she could do this to herself. She deserves better.**  
**


End file.
